


Promise you'll never leave me (I promise)

by flwrfll



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrfll/pseuds/flwrfll
Summary: During a difficult night with a high fever, Luffy was delirious, and Law, seeing no other option, ended up pretending to be Ace to comfort the boy who was asking for his brother.[LawLu]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Promise you'll never leave me (I promise)

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I almost cried writing this fanfic, it's sad but at the same time very cute.  
> Enjoy your reading!

Sitting next to Luffy's bed, Law could not concentrate on his study, a responsible surgeon should always study, research and practice new methods of procedures, but simply could not do so with Mugiwara terribly injured beside him. The longer he looked at the scene the more unreal it seemed, the boy was always so cheerful, so fierce, so... So alive. 

Now he looked like a corpse, his skin was very pale, his lips cracked, dark circles under his eyes and he was cold. Trafalgar checked his vital signs every hour, and that boy was really tough, even after two cardiac arrests during the surgery he was still firm, still alive, even though he looked so fragile. 

Looking at Luffy in that state, he remembered a child, helpless and completely broken. Somehow Law saw his own image reflected in the brunette, the young surgeon's childhood and adolescence were not the best. 

The boy kept repeating just one name: Ace. That was all he talked about in his sleep, and even in Mugiwara's sleep he had no peace, his expressions of suffering and the tears that flowed from the corner of his eyes made that very clear. 

The days went by and Law worried more and more, Mugiwara should have woken up at least once, annoyed, took a chair and sat beside the bed on which the dark-haired was lying. Watching people in silence was something the man always did, it was useful and you can learn a lot just by analyzing the habits and personalities. 

He took one of his hands to the forehead of the young one, only to remove a lock of hair that was lying on top of his closed eyes, but as he touched the skin he felt the heat. He got up running and tried to get a cloth and water, the boy was burning with fever, on his return he had a surprise, Luffy's big dark eyes stared at him. 

"Mugiwara-ya?" He called. 

The boy whispered something, the older one didn't understand and remained silent. The youngest raised one of his hands slowly, as if he was calling the other one closer, Law answered his request and sat back in his chair, getting closer to him. 

"Ace..." 

Now he could hear what was whispered, Law sighed tired, he was delirious from his fever. He dipped the cloth in water and put it on Luffy's forehead, the brunette kept looking at him, never breaking eye contact. 

"Ace... Please..." He begged, his voice was raspy and trembling, it sounded like he would cry at any moment. 

"I am here." Law whispered, stroking the soft hair of the youngest. 

"Ace..." the boy held his hand in his hair, squeezing lightly, his body trembled. "Don't leave me." 

"I'm not leaving you." The eldest assured. 

Tears welled up in the corner of his dark eyes, full of sorrow and suffering, shone intensely as they dripped down Luffy's red cheek. He squirmed in bed, making mention of wanting to get up, but the doctor gently stopped the boy, forcing him to continue lying down. 

"Ace!" He whined.

Without seeing any other option, Trafalgar got up from his chair and lay on the bed, next to the young man, carefully so he wouldn't harm him. As he got into bed, Mugiwara buried his face in his chest, passing one of his arms over the body of the bigger one and grabbing his shoulder, sniffing. 

"Ace, I love you." He whispered, now with a smile on his lips. 

"I love you too, Luffy." Law responded, feeling his heart aching with the situation. 

"Promise you'll never leave me." 

"I promise." 

After a while Mugiwara's breathing calmed down, he was sleeping. Trafalgar felt that maybe it was wrong pretending to be Ace, but the brunette was already destroyed inside, he should have at least some comfort before waking up and facing the difficult and sad reality, for now he should stay in the dream world where Ace was alive and well. 

Law kissed the youngest boy's forehead, who was no longer feverish, his body had stopped shaking and his expression was peaceful. He slowly got up from bed and put the blanket over his body and sat back in his chair, and did not leave that same spot until days later, when Luffy finally woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
